Konoha Mew Mew
by The Gummybear Queen
Summary: Basically the girls of Naruto are given the powers of Mew Mews... written like 4 years ago


**Okie dokie! This is the first chapter of a story I wrote in 7th grade hahahahahah it sucks -_-... but I thought "Hey, why not just get the hell out of my computer eh?" Anywayss this is a Sasusaku (eventually) so I'm basically giving the kunoichi of Naruto Mew powers^^ so yeah I guess here it is**

**I don't own Naruto... or else I think I'd be rich**

**Konoha Mew Mew**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Mew Project**

"I assume you all know why I called you here?" Tsunade asked. "Have there been any more signs?" a man with white hair and more than half his face hidden, Kakashi asked. The blonde Hokage nodded. "You can't really think it's time? You have to be joking, we don't know if it's ready yet. Their bodies may not even be able to take it" a beautiful brunette woman asked. "Unfortunately we don't have the time to wait; it hurts me to willingly object my villagers to this sort of thing. Even if they are ninja. Still, it is their job as kunoichi to protect their village at all costs." Tsunade sighed, "It pains me but we have to do this. Besides, they're strong ninja of the Leaf, their bodies should be able to accept the DNA with no problem" the Godaime certainly sounded confident, though the look of worry and fear was apparent in her honey brown eyes. The four jounin in the room gravely nodded. Hoping it might not be their girls that happened to be affected by the experiment that was about to take place.

'Hmm, I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is so busy with? It's not like him to cancel practice… late sure, but it still happened eventually…' a girl with pink hair and green eyes thought as she walked down the street. "H-hello Sakura-san," a girl with short black hair and lavender eyes stuttered, "I-I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me? I'd l-like to ask you s-something." Sakura giggled, 'she really is just too cute'. "Sure, Hina-chan I'd love to! And while we're at it, let's work on your stutter. You have no reason to be shy around me" Sakura encouraged. Hinata smiled a small smile and nodded. "I-I'll try."

While walking through the park Sakura smiled at all the flowers. She really loved spring, the flowers started blooming, bringing new life to world. It was refreshing and… happy? Like the season itself was just full of life and bursting with energy and smiles. No matter how childish she sounded. "So Hinata-chan, what was it you wanted to ask me?" The black haired girl froze, her face adopting a new color close to Sakura's hair. Said girl paused and looked at her friend for a while. Wait a minute. That was the same look, the same dizzy smile and glazed eyes she had herself when she thought of a certain black haired, black eyed, boy. The pinkette smiled quite evilly. "Um… S-Sakura-san… I was wondering… e-exactly how is it t-that you can um… w-well what exactly is it t-that N-Naruto-"

"Hinata-chan… you like Naruto, don't you?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed a crimson red color, and looked to floor. "W-well um y-you s-see Sakura-san I-"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't tell anyone" Sakura smiled. Hinata, too embarrassed now to really form words, smiled a small smile and blushed. Eventually, she nodded. Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "OHMYGOSH! Gah, you guys are just too cute, I swear!" she giggled. "S-Sakura-san… p-please I… can't…. b-breathe," Hinata tried to choke out. Sakura immediately stopped and giggled, "Heheh, sorry Hina-chan. It's just that you guys are just so cute and please, you don't have to be so formal. Sakura-chan is ok; I mean we are friends… right?" Hinata smiled and nodded, "Right."

"Ok, we're all ready, let's just get this thing over with" Tsunade sighed and took out a remote control looking thing. "This is our one chance, we _cannot_ fail. These girls will save the world." She finished as she pressed the button on the remote.

"So Hina-chan what-"Sakura was interrupted by the ground beneath her feet shaking violently.

"W-what's going on Sakura-chan?" Hinata had to raise her voice just to be heard. The two looked up to the Hokage tour just in time to see 5 neon colored lights erupt from the very top. The blue light was sent into the middle of town, a yellow light was sent towards the training fields, and purple one was sent out of the village. But more important to Sakura and Hinata were the pink and green light sent towards them respectively.

Yeah I know it sucks but whatever. I wasn't much of a writer like 4 years ago.


End file.
